


Sons of a Thunderstorm

by Bonniebird



Category: Thor (Movies), Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A thunderstorm, four timetravelling vikings and two angry norse gods. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

AN: The translation is probably not accurate but I did my best xD Also I did not intend this part to be so long.  
Translation:

Hvat ef vera á? - What is going on

Hverr þú - Who’re you

 

“No.” You groaned as your car made a pitiful clunking sound and started slowly rolling to a stop, glancing at your dead phone. “Why now?” You groaned. The sky cracked and the sound of thunder echoed around the field next to you.  
The evening sun was unusually bright, the low clouds forcing the road to look an odd colour as you sat deciding whether to wait and see if a car stopped to offer help or if you could make it to the emergency phone further down the road.  
Another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky and you shook your head, sucking in a breath before sighing and pulling the hood of your hoodie up. The rain was so heavy that by the time you opened your door, stepped out and shut it, you were drenched through.

You ran down the road to the emergency phone and groaned when it didn’t make a sound. Tapping the reviver you tried to get it to do something. “You would would get stuck half way home on a road in the middle of nowhere.” You grumbled to yourself and started to head back to the car.  
You screamed when a bolt of light flashed and hit several feet from your car. Once your heartbeat had returned to normal and the buzz of adrenaline had kicked you in, you ran to your car, checking to see if it was damaged and sighed in relief when it wasn’t.

“Hvat ef vera á?” The voice made you turn to look at where the lightning had hit.  
For a moment you stared, mouth hung open because there is no way the four people before you could have come from, anywhere. Especially the tree stump that one was sat on.  
“You got yourself struck by lightning and this is all just… a dream or something. They did not come out of the lighting.” You mumbled to yourself drawing their attention to you.

“Hverr þú?” The one on the left asked but you stayed perfectly still.  
Another lightning strike hit between you and the four oddly dressed men and you clutched your ears and shrank even closer to your car.  
“The little girl is afraid of lightning.” The one sat down laughed. The tall one in a long red coat slapped the back of his head.  
“She is a woman Ivar and you would be wise to fear it too!” He chided and ruffled Ivar’s hair.

“It does not matter Ubbe, we do not know where we are.” One of the others pointed out and you turned to see if any other cars were around to help you.  
“Do not think of running little one, we will catch you.” You turned to see the tree looking at the blond who was staring at you as if he was waiting for you to run away.  
“I’m dead aren't I?” You asked them, utterly confused by what was going on.

“No, my brother here lost a bet with Loki and angered Thor… he has a habit of, causing issues.” Ubbe informed you and handed his bow to the blond one as he slowly stepped towards you like you were an untamed animal.  
A car started down the road and you darted to wave at them to stop, looking in surprise when his hand gently gripped your arm. “My car wont work, I need them to stop.” You explained but he just looked utterly confused.  
“It does not work because there is no horse.” He pointed with his free hand at the front of the car.  
“You’re kidding right?” You asked as he let you go and you waved down the car.

You managed to explain what happened to your car and the people who had stopped called a tow truck for you. At this point you were so soaked through your work shoes squelched water between your toes with each step.  
The truck arrived and you’d almost forgotten about the four oddly dressed men until a sword tapped the side of your car as you got your bag. “We have to come with you.” The man wearing the brown silver studded jacket said with a smile.

“Why would you come with me?” You asked, noting the fact that the sword look real and well used.  
“Because the gods wish it.” Ivar stated simply as he fiddled with his own sword. “And if you don’t we will kill you.”  
“Crazy murderers.” You hissed under your breath, you would meet a bunch of weirdos who live in the woods.

“Please, it would be a great help to us, besides for all we know the Gods really did give you to us.” Ubbe smiled and you winced glancing around at the rain drowned streets.  
“Fine, it’s a stupid thing to do but fine.” You motioned for the to get into the truck with you.  
“Fancy dress?” The driver asked as you squished into the back.  
“Um… sure?” You squeaked until you realised the hot flush on your neck was Ivar glaring at you in the cramped quarters.

“What did he say?” He asked and you frowned at him.  
“You didn’t hear him?” You asked and he shrugged.  
“I do not understand what he is saying.” He stated and you hummed as if you’d understood but you were honestly shocked and confused, wanting to get to bed and wake up with everything as it was.

**************

“This is where you live?” Ivar grumbled from over Ubbe’s shoulder.  
“It’s pretty great for my pay!” You defended the small cottage and stomped to the door with the boys following after you.  
“Are you a slave?” The blond one asked and you shot him a confused look.  
“Excuse me?” You asked and the other one who still hadn’t given you his name threw a arm over his shoulders.

“You are a free woman then?” He asked and you sighed, giving up on understanding what they were talking about.  
“Please make sure you take your shoes off?” You asked and placed yours in the tiny foyer of your hallway before stepping into the warm home.  
You hurried to your bedroom and grabbed at dry clothes, slamming and locking the bathroom door as you finally changed into dry clothes and dried your hair. When you came back into the room you found someone had rummaged through your things.

“I don’t mean to be rude but I really need to know more about you.” You sighed, frowning when you found them sat in the kitchen, th blond was glowering over the table at Ivar who was twisting a knife into the wooden top of your table while Ubbe rummaged through your cupboards.  
“Hvitserk she does not have much food… we should go an catch something, she is letting us stay.” Ubbe mumbled and glanced at his brother who was biting into your block of cheese.  
“Stop!” You squeaked and pulled it from his hand.” You cut off his teeth marks hand handed him the bits before wrapping the cheese and putting it back in the fridge.  
“We will catch you food.” Hvitserk offered cheerfully and you gave them a look as you opened the side door in your kitchen that led to a small room where you kept your freezer.

“I have food in here, what would you like?” You asked and they crowded round. Ubbe hissed when he gripped one of the icy sides.  
“What is this?” He asked as he tapped the side.  
“A freezer… you store food in it so it keeps longer.” You explained and he nodded, Ivar started pulling it out of it’s place and inspecting it.  
“I want these.” Hvitserk told you and when you looked at him he’d grabbed as much as he could hold.  
“How about chicken nuggets and chips?” You asked as you tried to convince him to put most of it back.  
“Sigurd start a fire.” Ubbe told the blond one who was looking bored.

“Wait!” You gasped, deciding that if the strange but friendly men did indeed stay you would need to have a serious talk about fire. “I have an oven.” You headed back to the kitchen and switched it on at the wall as you fiddled with the dials.  
“What does it do to the food, there is no fire?” Hvitserk asked and you opened the door as you slid the tray of food in.  
“It works like a fire I guess… it cooks the food.” You stepped back and went to get them towles, leaving Hvitserk to stare suspiciously at the oven.


	2. Chapter 2

Before you’d gone to bed you showed the boys how to make breakfast and to your horror there was nothing but a huge mess left for you when you got up. “Where is everyone?” You asked Ivar who was glued to the TV.

“They went to bathe, there was noticeable concern about us leaving mess everywhere so my brothers have gone to the pond to wash.” He muttered without looking at you.

“What!” This had him looking away for a second as you hopped about putting your tatty crocks on and ran through your back garden, finding the fence had been moved so the boys could get to your neighbor's pond.

“What is she yelling about, she was upset by the mess we made last night?” Sigurd asked Ubbe who shrugged.

“She is helping us, we should be lucky Ivar hasn’t angered the gods enough to have her taken, I doubt anyone else would be willing to put so much effort into helping us understand… we should be nice.” He answered quietly and smiled widely when you came to a stop next to them.

“You… you have to get out!” You said quickly, glancing to the old lady’s house that was located near yours.

“Why?” Sigurd asked and you crouched down as they swam over to you.

“Well because this pond is not hygienist and it isn’t mine, also you broke my fence!” You hissed when the curtain on the house's window moved.

“I do not know what Hygenic is but we have taken this land for you.” Sigurd smiled and you frowned.

“No, you can’t just take land.” You groaned and sighed. Ubbe moved forward and patted your arm.

“Do not worry little one we will get you that hut for you.” He pointed at your neighbor's house and you could see her on the patio or her garden.

“No, no… if you want that house you would have to wait for her to sell it and then hope that you put in the best bid for it.” You explained, taking a deep breath as you turned away from Sigurd who hopped out and walked over to his clothes.

“But we could just go and take the house for you?” Sigurd asked and you had to roll your eyes.

“Remind me to explain what getting arrested means.” You muttered. When Ubbe got out as well you turned to avoid looking at them as they got dressed. Your elderly neighbour was stood with binoculars, mouth hung open, staring at them both. “Let’s go before she comes to ask questions!” You said shooing Sigurd and Ubbe back towards the house.

 

**********

 

After introducing the boys to your bathtub and shower, something Sigurd seemed to want to move into judging by the hour long shower he had, you started talking with Ubbe and took notes of things you needed to explain to them.

Ivar seemed to have mastered the TV and was intently watching a Criminal Minds re-run. “Where’s Hvitserk?” You asked and all three brothers looked at you.

“Oh he found a large pot of coins hidden over there and went to find food… you said we could not kill or steal our food.” Ivar added when your eyes widened.

“NO!” You shrieked and all three looked at you in confusion.

“You will not guess what I found at the shop near here!” Hvitserk declared, arms full with bags of food.

“Where. Is. The. Jar. Of. Money?” You asked slowly and Hvitserk grinned.

“I. Bought. Food.” He answered back in the same way.

“Why would you spend the emergency money!” You yelped and started to panic.

You passed by Ivar who grabbed at you and made you sit next to him. “You are being too loud I cannot hear.” He grumbled.

“Emergency money?” Hvitserk asked, smile melting from his face into a frown.

“Yes in case I have to pay a bill before I get payed.” You explain and Hvitserk looked a little heart broken.

“But I have enough food to last days!” He said excitedly, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m going to write a list and give you each a copy.” You sighed, getting your laptop from your table and sat next to Ivar on the sofa. The others quickly crowded round and Ivar started showing them some shows he found amusing.

 

**********

 

“WHAT!” Hvitserk’s appalled yell made you jump and look up from the rule list you’d been typing out.

“We most certainly did not have dragons!” Ivar scoffed and frowned at you accusingly. “Why do they wear such silly hats?”

“I don’t know, because they’re vikings?” You offered and turned your attention back to your laptop, jumping again when Ivar smacked his hand down on it and frowned. “It’s a cartoon for children… I guess it makes vikings more friendly to children?”

“We’re very friendly!” Ubbe objected and you rolled your eyes.

“Yes well… not friendly enough for kids apparently, Ivar what?” You asked when he continued to stare at you.

“This thing is being annoying.” He pulled your phone from your pocket and you snatched it back, answering the text from your boss.

“I have to go to work.” You announced as you hit print for your rules. They all turned to stare at the printer as it vibrated into life. “If I come back and the printer is broken I will lock you all outside.”

When you came back dressed for work you frowned, they were dressed and armed, waiting for you to tell them where to go. “You can’t come with me!” You said quickly and Ivar scoffed as he dragged himself over to you.

“So you can run away and betray us.” He stated and glanced at his brothers.

“Fine but you can’t talk to anyone and we need to get you new clothes so you don’t… look like you came from a weird… I don’t even know.” You grabbed Hvitserk’s sleeve and tugged him after you as you ran up the lane to your elder neighbours.

“Why are we doing this?” He asked in confusion.

“You’re going to flirt with her and asked to borrow a wheelchair, then later i’ll show you how to make her favourite cake as a thank you.” You said quickly hurrying to hide and avoid the millions of questions your nosey neighbour would want.

A few moments later he walked by with a grin, pushing the wheelchair. “She hopes Ivar feels better… it is for Ivar right?” He glanced at you as you stepped back onto the path.

“Yup, I also need to think of an excuse and somewhere for you lo to have come from… I haven’t really had time yet.” You mumbled as you both reached the house again. “Ivar this should make moving around easier.”

Ivar stared at the chair for a while before inspecting it. After showing him that there was a break to stop it rolling around he pulled himself in and grinned at you. “I will be faster than you lot.” He declared and you laughed a little.

*****

“Hey I’m sorry I’m late I have some… friends staying?” You said and smiled at your friend who stared at the four men who were stood in the doorway of the offices.

 

“What are they pirates?” She asked and you chuckled nervously as you hurried to your desk.

“Yeah, something like that.” You muttered and frowned when you noticed everyone giggling and staring at your boss’ office.

“There is a new boss and he is so hot!” She squealed and you rolled your eyes. “He is so friendly.”

“Ok well you swoon over the new boss, i’ll be back in just a sec.” You smiled and hurried back to the boys who were glaring at everyone.

“Are you done, can we go?” Ivar asked and you shook your head.

Handing Ubbe some money you grabbed a notepad to write a list down. “Here, you two should go and buy clothes for the four of you… buy these, ask the people and do not let them convince you to buy expensive stuff!” You said the last part firmly and Ubbe nodded, clapping you on the shoulder.

“Do not worry little woman we shall take care of it for you, we have your rule book.” He smiled and tugged Sigurd off as you took a deep breath and told yourself Ubbe was being nice and not to kick him in the shins.

“You two don’t mind waiting outside or something do you, there’s a really nice garden and it’s only two hours until lunch, and then I have a break three hours, after that and the others should be back by then.” You rambled and Hvitserk nodded. You groaned when Ivar crossed his arms and got your phone from your bag, rushing back and whispering your password in his ear as you set an alarm to go off when you had your brakes.

 

***********

 

“We could just kill her boss and give her the work building.” Ivar muttered as he nosily scrolled through your texts.

“No, there are five pages on why we can’t kill people… here it just says Ivar must not kill anyone.” Hvitserk pointed out the line on the rule book you’d given each of them.

“I cannot kill people but here she threatens to kill a man named, ass face if he comes near her again.” He grumbled. “Odd name.”

“Ok we can go… where'd Ubbe and Sigurd?” You asked as you looked around.

“They aren’t back yet.” Hvitserk said as he got up and kicked Ivar’s breaks off for him.

“But I wrote down where to go they should have been back just after my lunch break.” You muttered as you led them towards the shopping center near your work.

After a few minutes you found Sigurd and Ubbe, bags and bags hanging off your arms as they grinned at you. “We found a pond with gold in it, I do not understand why people did not take it all.” Sigurd held up the bags and smiled. “We have many treasures.”

“You… you got the coins from the fountain?” You asked, your hand slapping against your face as you groaned.

“Yes but we got a lot of things.” Ubbe declared and tossed some of the bag and Hvitserk. “We also have enough gold to fill your emergency pot again.”

“We have to leave right now!” You hissed and rushed Hvitserk who’d stopped paying attention to Ivar and rolled him over to an ice cream store. “I have three tubs of that stuff at home please can we go!”

“I want books...!” Ivar demanded as you passed a book store.

“Do not worry brother, we found something we’ll enjoy.” You didn’t question Sigurd as he led the way to the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening after work had been uneventful in comparison to the one before. Ubbe and Hvitserk cooked and surprisingly managed to keep the mess to the kitchen and that was easily cleaned up.

Ivar, with Hvitserk’s help, spent most of the time rearranging the house so he could move around easier which you didn’t min. Sigurd however found his chosen job of filling, the now three emergency jars, a little harder when Ivar would zip around the corner and see how many jars he could knock over.

Unfortunately the peace couldn’t last and when you said you were going to bed you’d expected them to do what they had the night before and sleep any where they felt like. “Um… hello?” You muttered when Ubbe and Hvitserk burst into your room, stripped down from their armour, chuckling to themselves.

“We have decided to keep you company.” Ubbe explain and when you moved over you found Ivar had snuck in and was now trying to steal all of the pillows.

“So they just don’t please them?” Sigurd asked as he wandered in with some of the bags they had refused to hand over to be unpacked.

“I don’t think we can all fi..!” You trailed off with a small squeak as Ubbe lifted you up and set you between his legs with your back on his chest while Hvitserk Squeezed in on the other side.

 

“Well there was no one with her so i assume they are simply very bad at it.” Ubbe muttered, his chest rumbling through you as he spoke.

“What’re you… Sigurd!” Sigurd had tossed the bags at his brothers before sliding under the duvet and climbing under it so he could lay in your lap.

 

“Who is ass face?” Ivar asked suddenly as his brothers started dealing out what ever was in the bags.

“My ex.” You answered him quickly and they all looked at you in confusion. “My old boyfriend?”

“Oh you were his woman, but why are you no longer his woman?” Ivar asked quickly and you shrugged, crossing your arms which were quickly unfolded so Sigurd could look up at you.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” You sighed when they all continued to stare at you.

“Well no matter, you can be our woman now and we shall take care of you!” Hvitserk declared cheerfully and you nodded with a soft sigh escaping you. You were definitely going to have to talk to them about this belonging to them business.

 

“Here Ivar.” Ubbe passed something over to Ivar and your eyes shot wide when you saw what they were reading.

“Where… Why… why do you have those?” you asked quickly and tried to think where on earth they would have found them.

 

“They were in a shop a pretty lady told us to go into, we asked her what we should get for you as a treat.” Sigurd informed you as he started flicking through his own.

 

You blushed as Ubbe opened his and blocked your view of Sigurd. It did how ever give you the eyeful of naked girls all over the glossy pages which all four of them were now engrossed in.

“Treat?” You asked dubiously and Hvitserk grinned as he leaned to look at you.

“Apparently your men do not take care of their women properly so you have little coloured things to keep you satisfied.” He explained quickly and your eyes grew wider, if it was possible.

 

“Apparently you need it seeing as ass face was so bad at it.” Sigurd muttered and leant his check against your upper thigh making you squeak in surprise and jump which caused a low grunt to escape Ubbe.

Sigurd chuckled and kissed your thigh. Ubbe sighed when you squirmed and Ivar curiously lifted your duvet to get a better view. “Both of you!” he groaned, swatting them with his magazine. “Ask her first!”

“Can we touch you?” Sigurd asked quickly and Ivar nodded as he waited for you to answer. You on the other hand blushed and stiffened.

“Why don’t we all just go to sleep and I can take you to the pub tomorrow afternoon.” You offered quickly and they all fell into confusion again.

“Pub?” Hvitserk asked curiously now finished with his magazines and started on Sigurd’s.

 

*************

 

You’d slept wrapped up in the pile of vikings who snored and kicked at each other but made sure you were comfortable. The morning was spent helping Hvitserk figure out his favourite cereal and watching cartoons with Ivar who was constantly scrolling through your phone.

 

When the afternoon came you took one of the emergency jars and took the boys to the supermarket, tipping the coins into the machine to swap them out for notes. After a two hour tour of the supermarket, stopping in the cosmetic section to grab a huge bundle of hair bobbles, you were home and putting away the food with Hvitserk keeping an eye on his brothers in case they snuck any food.

 

Because Ivar had been complaining about his hair getting everywhere and his braids from before had fallen out you gently brushed his hair and tied it up, smiling when he gave you a curt nod of approval. Hvitserk yanked his braids out and scooted across the sofa to you and insisted you did the same for him. After that you took the leftover money and, as promised, led them to the pub.

You let them order whatever they wanted and by the time you’d all finished eating the evening regulars were pouring in. The boys were suddenly brighter and more alert than they had been before, chatting and laughing with each other as they tried beer.

 

“What is tequila?” Hvitserk asked curiously as he turned back to the table after watching a group of girls next to your table doing shots.

Ivar rolled his eyes when Hvitserk’s question drew your attention from his list of reasons that he liked the modern clothes. “You wouldn’t like it.” You told him and Ivar scoffed at this.

 

“We want some!” He declared and you sighed, reluctantly agreeing as you glanced at Sigurd and Ubbe who both shook their heads.

You went over to order a drink and stiffened when you heard the sound of someone you hopped to avoid. Once you had the tray of drinks you thought you were clear but he followed you.

 

“Hey!” He called and you slammed the tray on the table which resulted in surprised but amused looks from the boys.

“Leave me alone.” You hissed at him. He chuckled and went to grab at your ass until a larger hand got there first, slowly moving up to your waist.

“Can we help you?” Ubbe almost growled. Sigurd stood and stared him down as well while Hvitserk and Ivar simply glared at him from their seats.

 

“Back of yeah, this is my girl we just wanna have a chat.” He muttered to Ubbe without looking at you.

“Ah! This must be Assface!” Ivar declared loudly enough for several people to hear. “Can we still not kill this one?” Ivar looked at you and you shook your head.

“Sorry Ivar, Unfortunately not even this one.” You sighed and he made a face that was as close to a pout you’d ever seen.

 

“She is our woman now so you should leave her alone.” Sigurd shoved ‘Assface’ and stepped closer while Hvitserk also stood and threw his arm over your shoulders, face dangerously blank.

He rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving the pub shortly after. “We really need to talk about this ‘your woman stuff’.” You muttered but quickly got wrapped up in showing Hvitserk and Ivar how to take the tequila.


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you doing?” Ivar snapped and you felt Sigurd move across your bed.

“She is upset so I was comforting her.” Sigurd said quickly and you were suddenly tugged onto the floor.

“Why are you sad?” Ivar snapped while he madly, tried to unravel your duvet cocoon.

“Because I dated a stupid cheating butt and i’m sad.” You mumbled, somehow managing to avoid Ivar’s reveal so he gave up and shoved you back on your bed, both boys watching you roll back to your spot.

“Perhaps those things Ubbe bought would help her?” Sigurd offered and Ivar scoffed as he looked at the pile that was you.

“I do not care.” He sighed and shuffled around the bed to prod at you. Ubbe strolled in, looking for some of his new clothes and frowned. “You are boring when you are like this.”

“Ivar stop tormenting her. Why is she upset?” Ubbe asked and glanced between his younger brothers.

 

“Because Assface was with more than one woman and that is not done in these times. He also said some very nasty things.” Sigurd said as he laid back and petted the only part of your hair that was poking out.

“And then Ivar pulled me on the floor and poked me. But it’s kinda ok. He put me back on the bed.” You mumbled from within the duvets. Ivar almost poked your eye as you suddenly popped your head out. “You know you’re a lot stronger than you look.”

 

“I am a viking of course I am strong.” Ivar scoffed and you nodded.

You squealed when you suddenly flipped up and unraveled, looking up as you sprawled over the bed to see Ubbe, blanket in hand and a victorious grin on his face. “Come then we should comfort you.” Ubbe said decisively and you stared at him as he climbed onto the bed, shoving Sigurd out the way while scooping you up with one arm so he could spoon you.

“I did it!” Hvitserk cooed happily from the other room.

“Should I be concerned?” you asked and Ubbe chuckled against the back of your neck as you curled up and petted Sigurd’s hair.

 

“He’s doing something fun he saw on a cooking show.” Ubbe informed you quickly and you frowned, not remembering Ivar relinquish the Tv to Hvitserk recently.

“I did it!” He said again and came bursting in with a bowl, yanked your shirt up to expose your belly and dumped a load of gooey warm chocolate on you.

“WHAT THE HECK!” You squealed and Hvitserk looked utterly disappointed.

“You do not each chocolate by licking it off each other?” Hvitserk asked, utterly perplexed as to why the cooking show would steer him wrong.

 

“No we do not. Ew it’s on the bed and everywhere!” You sighed and tried to get up but Ivar had clambered up to watch the fuss and there was now nowhere to stand without stepping on chocolate or a viking.

You jumped and gasped as Ubbe’s tongue flicked over a larger lump of chocolate and he hummed. “It is a shame you do not eat it off each other, I imagine you make it taste much better.”

“I want to taste her!” Ivar snapped and tried to crawl up the bed but you were hopping about and making it difficult so he tugged you leg and you fell back into the chocolate, scowling up at Ubbe whose wide eyes and fake surprised face did nothing to hide that he was close to laughing.

“This isn’t how you cheer someone up.” You snapped and pouted until Ivar licked your leg and you sat up, glaring at him too. He shot back a much fiercer look so you decided to curl up until they were calm.

 

“I do not understand the man covered the woman in chocolate and she undressed and they fu…” Your hands shot out to cut Hvitserk off and you looked at him, mortified that you’d have to explain what Hvitserk had found, knowing all four boys would rush to have a look at what they could find.

“That was not a cooking show!” You gasped and he cocked his head. “It was something else.”

“Well… what was it?” Hvitserk asked, scrunching up his face as he tried to think what on earth it could be if not a cooking show.

“Um… Well you know your magazines?” You asked slowly and Ubbe, who had laid backed down and started stroking your hair shot up.

“They made the magazines into tv?” Ubbe asked curiously and you winced.

 

“Kind of… a bit. I guess. Look I have to get all this cleaned up.” You said and darted to the bathroom.

 

***************

 

You emerged from the bathroom, fresh, chocolate free and very, very flustered. You hoped they wouldn’t ask you any questions and luckily when you came back out you found the room was empty. The mattress was also gone.

“Um… guys?” You asked and walked to the kitchen where you found a slowly drying mix of chocolate and bedding. Further in and you found the living room had been moved around again.

 

“We have built you a fortification.” Sigurd hummed happily and hugged you.

“Oh… thanks. It’s been ages since I’ve been in a fort.” You mumbled and Ivar’s head whipped round from the Tv to you. “NO! Not a real fort.” You answered before he could ask.

You crawled in and found all your spare bedding had been arranged to make a comfortable bed that would actually fit everyone in. Ubbe and Hvitserk were looking over your laptop, talking quietly and chuckling to themselves.

 

“What’re they doing?” You asked Sigurd who shrugged.

“Watching a program.” He answered and you doubted they were. But Sigurd smiled and patted the bed next to you. “You should sleep, it is one of your working days tomorrow?”

“Um. Yes it is.” You muttered and Sigurd smiled as he cuddled up with you. Eventually you felt Ivar’s head rest on your stomach and every now and then Ubbe would stroke a hand over your face or arms. Judging by the quiet noise from the other room Hvitserk and taken the laptop.

 

*********************

 

Your new boss was. Attractive. That was the word you decided on when he spent a good, long and awkward five minutes looking you up and down. “Do you know why I asked you in here?”

“No sir.” You muttered and glanced at your hands.

“Terrell, please.” He muttered with a smile and cocked his head. “I was told you had some people with you in the office.”

 

“Yes sorry they’re friends from… out of town?” You muttered and he smiled.

“They looked like they’d come out of a history museum. From what I heard.” He said with a smile and you spluttered.

“Yeah they um… sometimes dress up for a. Viking… reenactment club!” You said and he smirked at you.

“You know my brother and I are rather interested in history. Perhaps we could join.” Terrell stated and looked at you as if he knew a joke you didn’t.

 

“Oh um. It’s fairly new. I’m not sure if the rules. I should really get back to my…” You saw Ivar sat at your desk as you stood and turned, there was no way Terrell couldn’t see him.

“Yes well It is the end of your shift. Tell Ivar I said hello.” He smiled and you hurried out of the room. Pausing a moment to wonder how he knew Ivar’s name.

You asked him as you left if he knew your boss and he scowled at you. “He was blond and had an accent like mine?” He asked, sighing when you took over steering his wheelchair so you could make it to the bus in time.

“Yes… Ivar your hands are freezing.” You sighed when he patted your cheek.

 

“You know he is Thor?” He asked and you stopped, running again when Ivar flicked your nose, he didn’t want to roll all the way in the rain and the bus you’d told him about sounded better.

“Thor? As in… Like the Thunder guy?” You asked and Ivar scoffed.

“He is a god. And I angered him.” Ivar muttered as you sat on the seat behind the wheelchair space. “This bus is horrible. You should get a carriage.”

“We don’t have those any more… unless you live at Disneyland I guess.” You muttered and he cocked his head. “It’s a big castle and no we can’t live there.”

“He must be chucking up on us.” Ivar muttered and glared at you again. “Or you work for him as a double agenda!”

 

“I think you mean double agent… and also. You’re being ridiculous. Why would a god of thunder talk to me, if they were real?” You asked him and he went quiet for a moment.

“Clearly you have stopped being boring because we are living with you.” He muttered and stared out of the window for a while. “I wonder where Loki is.”

“What?” you asked as the bus reached your stop.  
“If Thor is in your office keeping an eye on you. Where is Loki?” He asked and you shrugged.

“Maybe he’s the cleaner.” You giggled until he glowered at you. “Ok, ok. We’ll ask the others if they’ve seen Loki.”


End file.
